


She Captures the Castle (frozen kink bingo challenge)

by urban_folk_girl



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anna on top, BDSM, Caning, Confinement, Elsa is a power bottom, F/F, Fear, Healing, Lesbians, Magical Healing Kink, Non-Consensual Spanking, Shitty dads, Sistercest, Spanking, Trauma, anna/elsa - Freeform, frozen smut, kink bingo, loving kink, no seriously soooooooo much spanking, you guys seriously all the spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urban_folk_girl/pseuds/urban_folk_girl
Summary: Anna and Elsa waist deep in top/bottom sistercest love. Tons of spanking. Magical healing spanking & kink. Post Enchanted Forest, Anna is still queen, but Elsa stays in the castle instead of moving to the forest. Elsa wrestles with the demons of her past, Anna is right there to keep her from going too far.  Sisters in love. Written for a kink bingo card challenge with a friend. Each vignette is a square. I've never written Disney or animated femslash, and certainly not kink, but this begged to be written after seeing Enchanted Forest. No flames, please.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. I. CHILDHOOD BEDROOM (Caning)

  1. CHILDHOOD BEDROOM (Caning)



Anna doesn’t know exactly what went on behind Elsa’s closed door for all those years, not specifically, but she knows it wasn’t good. Whatever it was, it lives in Elsa’s body now. Anna can see it in the hunch of her shoulders and the way she second guesses herself, the way she always thinks she ruins everything and doesn’t try things for fear of making a mistake.

Mostly, it’s there in the hurt.

Sometimes, Elsa likes it to hurt.

They’ve never talked about it, not explicitly, not what their father did, and not about what Anna does now. But Anna would do anything for Elsa, would even die for her, and did, twice. Anna doesn’t think a few bruises are that far to go from there.

Elsa finds ways to let her know. In the beginning it was obvious. The stick, purposefully laid out across their bed for Anna to find. A note on the bathroom door – _Tonight Anna? Please?_

Three years now and Anna has gotten stronger, and better at knowing herself. Rare is the night Elsa has to ask now. Elsa goes to pieces over a broken cup at dinner and can’t stop saying sorry. Elsa running too-hot water over her hands and crying into the sink while she prepares for bed. Elsa excusing herself early from charades or a family picnic or whatever thing they’re doing together that evokes a moment of happiness she doesn’t feel she deserves.

Elsa. Elsa. Elsa.

Anna walks down the hall to the door, where inside she knows Elsa is waiting. Elsa shares a bed with Anna now, in a room they chose together up the castle spire. There are no more locks inside the castle, but Anna still hates this door, still feels acutely the minutes, hours, years she’s spent standing outside it, begging to be let in.

The knob turns easily in her hand.

She tightens her grip on the rod and goes inside.

Soft snow flurries pepper the air, the only indication of Elsa’s fraught emotions.

Elsa herself lays prone across the bed, naked and face down. Anna sees a tremble run through her body as the door opens, but otherwise she is still.

Waiting.

Anna crosses to the bedside.

“Oh, my darling,” she says softly. She lays the rod by Elsa’s head, near enough for her sister to see.

“My beautiful darling.” She strokes Elsa’s hair, runs gentle fingers over her bare shoulder and down the middle of her back.

Elsa is still, but Anna sees her body stretching into the touch, stretching toward comfort. Anna doesn’t call her into her arms, not yet. Elsa needs the pain first, and Anna has learned to tamp down her hunger for Elsa’s closeness in service to an intimacy that can only come after.

“You know this isn’t happening because of anger,” Anna says gently, still running hands over Elsa’s skin.

“I’m not angry, my love,” Anna says. “No one is angry, and you haven’t done anything wrong,” she says.

Elsa sniffles into her pillow, but remains still, holding position.

“You haven’t done anything wrong,” Anna says again, leaning closer, willing her sister to feel the truth of the words.

“I’m going to whip you, Elsa,” Anna says. “And you know it will hurt, my darling, but I’m right here for you. I’m not angry, and I’ll give you what you need. I’m always right here for you.”

“I’m sorry,” Elsa says into the bedcovers, her voice high and halting with emotion. “I’m so sorry Anna.”

“Shhhh,” Anna says. Her eyes roam Elsa’s naked body, taking in her pale, pale skin, and the faint lines that mar it. Curse their father, Anna thinks.

“It was angry before,” Anna says. “And that time is over, sister. It’s only you and me now, and it’s only from love. Always love, beautiful baby. Can you look at me? Can you see my love right now? It will hurt, but it’s only from love. The bad time is gone.”

Elsa shook her head, and buried her face deeper.

Anna isn’t surprised.

“Okay,” she says softly.

“It’s time.”

She stands up and takes the rod in her hands.

Elsa’s body tenses.

“You will take what I give you. You will be still when I tell you, and you will obey me when it’s finished. Is that understood?” Anna says. Her voice is firm, determined.

“Yes Anna,” Elsa whispers.

Anna draws back the rod and whips it down onto Elsa’s backside.

She feels a wetness between her legs as the first red line blooms across her sister’s pale flesh.

Elsa sucks in a breath of air.

“You will. Not. Isolate. Yourself. In this castle,” Anna says, and punctuates each word with a sharp, stinging blow.

“I love you. I. Need. You. I love. Being. Your sister.”

Elsa’s body is jumping beneath the stick, and Anna sees her hands clutch at the bedcovers. She cries out at each blow, but holds position, the long muscles of her back standing out as she struggles to stay still.

Anna stops a moment.

Once she would have been surprised at her ability to be firm, to deliver the blows. But years of solitude buried their own secrets in her skin, secrets that rise up in her as she wields the rod.

Elsa wasn’t the only one Father punished with Elsa’s isolation.

Anna presses her palm to Elsa’s skin, the welts hot and bumpy under her touch.

“I love you so much, Elsa,” Anna says gently, her fingertips caressing the raised stripes. “One day, I hope you can love yourself as much as I do.”

Anna repositions herself behind her sister.

“Until then my darling,” she says, and whips the cane again. “Until then I’ll give you what you need to get there.”

Elsa screeches. It hurts.

Anna doesn’t talk then. She brings the cane down. Again, again, again.

She doesn’t know how many times, but eventually Elsa’s screeches become cries, soft at first, and then loud and pressing, until Elsa is sobbing.

Anna puts down the stick.

“I know, baby,” Anna says. “Come here. Come here to me.”

She pulls Elsa up and into her arms. Elsa obeys, wrapping clinging arms around her sister.

“It’s done now, I love you and it’s all over sweet baby. You’re not his, you’re mine, and your body is mine, and it’s only you and me now. I’m right here for you,” Anna whispers, rocking Elsa close.

“I’m so sorry Anna,” Elsa cries. “I’m so sorry you have to do this, Anna, I love you so much.”

“It’s okay,” Anna says. “I love you. I’ve got you.”

Elsa sniffs into her shoulder.

“Do you think you can look at me now? I want you to look at me, Elsa,” Anna says, running her fingers through Elsa’s hair.

Elsa nods, and raises her head to meet Anna’s eyes.

Her white blonde hair is tousled around her face, her cheeks are red and eyes swollen, and her eyes search Anna’s face anxiously.

Anna smiles.

“There she is,” she says. “There’s my good girl. You’re such a _good_ girl, Elsa. I see you. I love you.”

Elsa smiles. She sniffles, and Anna sighs in relief.

“This is done now, sister,” Anna tells her. “We’re done for now. I’m going to get you dressed, and we’re going to bed. You’re going to be a good girl for me, and if the time for punishment comes around again, I will tell you when it’s necessary, and I’ll be the one to punish you. You will not isolate yourself, and you will not punish yourself. Do you understand?”

Elsa nods.

“Tell me you understand, Elsa,” Anna says.

“I understand Anna,” Elsa whispers. “And – thank you.”

“I love you,” Anna says again. “No more isolating.”

“No more isolating,” Elsa says, and snuggles into Anna’s arms. Her body is heavy, and Anna is strong, and Anna will dress her, and they will get in their bed together. A deep, calm, comforting sleep is waiting.


	2. II. LOCKDOWN (confinement/cages)

II. LOCKDOWN (confinement/cages)

It started with horses. Specifically, horse crates.

A Latvian delegation was visiting to discuss merchant expansion along the trade route. As Anna toured the cargo holds below deck, she came upon them, great wooden crates, slatted for air, with straw bedding on the bottom.

“Aw,” Anna said, ever tenderhearted. “Poor beauties. I hate to see them in crates like this.”

She slipped a hand through one of the slats and stroked the nose of the nearest one.

“I don’t know,” Elsa said, leaning up to a different crate and pressing her face to the slats to make eye contact with another. “I think the travel must be so stressful and confusing for them. So many sounds, and people, and differentness. I think the crate must feel… safe. Secure.”

Anna broke away from her horse and took in Elsa, who was talking in a faraway voice and gazing intently into the crate.

Anna walked over and ran her hand down Elsa’s back gently. “Safe in there, huh?” she said quietly, and chewed her bottom lip, thinking.

Elsa startled, and then blushed. “I’m sorry Anna,” she said softly. “I spaced out for a moment there. I’m such a wool-head sometimes. I’m here. What are we looking at next?” She took Elsa’s hand and pressed into her side.

“No you’re not,” Anna said. “You’re never a wool-head. I like that you feel things deeply, and you’re always thinking about things. Sometimes you get a little caught up in those deep thoughts, but I know how to bring you back,” Anna said, grinning, and gave Elsa a gentle swat to her bottom.

Elsa laughed and cuddled into her sister.

Later, laying next to Elsa in bed that night, Anna pressed.

“Elsa… I know we haven’t ever really talked about it, and I don’t want to push you in any way, and you don’t have to get into it if you don’t want to,” Anna said haltingly.

“But… you know what they did to you was wrong, right?” she said. “Locking you up the way they did, keeping you confined to your room? Father never should have imprisoned you like that. And Mother – she let him, and let you think that you were alone with your magic, that it was something shameful, even though she knew and had come from magical people herself.”

Elsa closed her eyes, and turned into Anna’s side, burrowing into her chest so she didn’t have to look at her.

“I know,” she said in a small voice.

“I just… want to make sure you know you don’t belong locked up,” Anna said, running a lazy finger in circles on Elsa’s back.

Elsa was quiet.

“It’s just,” Anna said, “I was watching you with those horses this afternoon. They don’t belong in a cage, and neither do you.”

“You can’t let a horse loose in a ballroom full of people, Anna,” Elsa said. “It will hurt people. It will break things. It won’t mean to, but it’s just its nature. I… I’m the same.”

“What?” Anna said. “Elsa no. Look at me – NO.”

Anna propped herself up on one elbow, and Elsa tumbled out of her embrace.

“LOOK at me,” Anna said, and put her finger under Elsa’s chin, lifting her face to meet Anna’s eyes.

“You’re NOT the same. You’re not a wild animal, and they never should have treated you like one,” Anna said passionately. “And besides, that doesn’t mean you cage the horse, who does that? It just means you figure out where it belongs, where is the best place it can be free.”

Elsa smiled at Anna’s fierce passion. And at her love. Anna’s love was warm like rays of the sun, and she would never get tired of basking in it.

“Okay,” Elsa said, wanting to end the conversation. “I hear you. I’m different. I’m not a wild animal.”

“Could you maybe say that like you actually believe it?” Anna said, blowing a stray hair away from the corner of her mouth.

“Okay Anna,” Elsa said in a playful monotone. “I’m not a wild animal I’m a special unicorn who should live free and happy,” she recited.

“Better.” Anna said. “And yes, you’re my special unicorn, and I love you to all the corners of the globe. And I know you’re just saying that to get me to settle down, but I’ll take it.”

She reached out and playfully spanked Elsa’s bottom. Elsa blushed, and cuddled into her.

“I can’t hide anything from you,” she said, and secretly loved that Anna didn’t let her get away with much.

“I’ll always have my eye on you, sister,” Anna said. She kissed the top of Elsa’s head.

They lay together for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

“Besides,” Elsa said eventually. “It wasn’t about thinking I deserved to be confined.”

“No?” Anna said, glancing down at her.

“No,” Elsa said. “I meant what I said about it feeling… safe.”

“I don’t understand,” Anna said. “Can you help me understand?”

Elsa sighed.

“I hated being separated from you growing up,” Elsa said. “I hated Father, the things he did to me…” she trailed off.

“But I believed him when he said I was dangerous, that something was wrong with me. I hated being alone, but I also felt really anxious whenever I had to come out, whenever I had to see people or be somewhere that I could mess up and hurt people. Like something terrible would happen. So in a way… it was comforting. Being locked up like that,” Elsa said. “It’s complicated,” she said quickly, seeing Anna’s frown.

“Do you still feel that way?” Anna asked, stroking Elsa’s hair.

“Sometimes,” Elsa admitted.

“Do you… do you feel safe? I mean here, with me, in the castle,” Anna asked.

“Sometimes,” Elsa said slowly. “I always feel safe with you, but I still worry about messing up, or doing something to hurt you,” she said, looking up at Anna. “I hurt you so much, I don’t ever want to hurt you again. It’s hard for me to have to try and be normal, when doing all the things you do just… aren’t what normal ever looked like for me.”

She laid back down, and felt Anna’s arms come around her more tightly, reveling in the comfort.

“Sometimes I wish I could just crawl in a cave somewhere and not feel the pressure,” she said.

Anna turned on her side and pulled Elsa tightly into her body.

“I love you, no matter how you are or what you feel like. I’m never going to let you hide in a cave somewhere, but you can always tell me if you feel overwhelmed and need a minute to catch your breath. Okay?” Anna said.

Elsa nodded.

“In words,” Anna said gently, and just like that she was in-charge-Anna, and Elsa could breathe easier. In-charge-Anna always just told her what to do, and she didn’t have to feel unsure.

“Okay Anna, I’ll tell you. I promise,” Elsa said.

“Good girl,” Anna said, and closed her eyes, her mind spinning.

One week later, and there it was.

It had been a good day, Elsa’s afternoon spent tending the kitchen gardens, coaxing blooms and fruit out of various bushes and vines while Anna met with more dignitaries. They had met in the evening for communal dinner in the square, Elsa sitting close enough for their sides to touch as they ate, and thrilling when Anna held her hand as they walked through the cobblestone at dusk.

Anna hadn’t said anything unusual or given any indication of what was to come, only led Elsa down the hall and past their chambers to her private study saying she had a bit more work to do and would Elsa mind keeping her company.

Inside, it was hard to miss. Wooden, slatted, horse sized, and left against the wall opposite Anna’s desk, furniture pushed aside to make way.

“Anna what…?” Elsa said.

Anna only looked at her and smiled.

“I have to get something from our room, I’ll be right back. You stay here,” she said, slipping out of the room.

Elsa got closer, running her fingers over the smooth wood. It was more finished than a horse crate, it didn’t have ornate carvings but Elsa could tell it had been carefully crafted. Heavy carriage bolts rested in iron hinges forming a large wooden box, slatted like a horse crate. A door was affixed to the front, hanging open with an unlatched padlock dangling from an iron ring on the frame.

Elsa swung the door.

Inside was a pallet of soft blankets and a note: _For shutting the world out. Love Anna._

Elsa smiled, and ducked inside.

It was big, with enough room for her to stand up completely and lay fully prone if she wanted. Much bigger than she would have chosen for herself, but she loved Anna’s willingness to try, even when she didn’t fully relate.

Elsa closed the door. It was dark inside, and the slats cast horizontal shadows over her face and body. She tried to reach through to click the padlock, assuming that Anna had the key, but she couldn’t reach from the inside.

She laughed. Of course Anna would make sure only she could control the lock.

Still. It was… a relief. She felt it as soon as she closed the door behind her.

She curled up into the blankets on the floor.

Anna came in some time later. She watched passively as Anna glanced at her but continued to her desk and sat down. She made a show of shuffling papers and looking intently at her desk. Elsa bit down a laugh. Her little sister may not be so little anymore, and may be the one calling the shots in the castle now, but Elsa still knew her better than anybody else. Not one iota of actual work was happening over there.

“Anna?” Elsa called from inside.

“Yes!?” Anna said immediately, looking up brightly.

“Could you…” Elsa said shyly. “Could you lock me in?”

“You didn’t ask if I had the key,” Anna said, smiling and pushing up from the desk.

“I trust you,” Elsa said simply.

Anna drifted a finger through the slats, and Elsa turned her face up into the touch, letting Anna stroke her cheek.

“I have the key,” Anna said softly.

She set the door more securely in the frame and clamped down the iron plate locking Elsa inside. In a moment, Elsa heard the jangle of the padlock clamping shut.

“I’m not okay with you sleeping in there, sister,” Anna said, and in-charge-Anna was back. “You belong with me, in my bed now, and that’s where you’ll be every night. But you have my permission to be inside during the day as you need. With the understanding that if I need you or think it’s becoming too excessive you’ll mind my limits.”

“Yes Anna,” Elsa said in a soft, happy voice.

“Good girl,” Anna said. “You may have up to an hour this evening, and then we’re going to bed. You may come out earlier if you like. I’ll be right here, and you can let me know,” Anna told her.

She slipped her hands through the slats and pulled gently at Elsa’s hair, tugging the ribbon holding her braid back. Elsa’s white locks tumbled down her shoulders, and Anna tied the key on the ribbon and hung it around her neck.

She crossed the room and settled into the plush settee to the right of her desk, pulling out a book.

Elsa was still. From her spot inside on the floor, she could see Anna’s feet reclined on the settee’s arm, but the desk obscured her sister’s face. Other than an occasional creak of the wood or rustling as Anna changed position, the room was quiet.

Elsa closed her eyes and breathed deeply, in, and then out. For one hour, she could simply exist. She didn’t have to talk. She didn’t have to do anything, or complete any tasks. She didn’t have to worry if she was supposed to be doing something she wasn’t, or if she was doing whatever she was doing correctly in the way normal people did.

She could just… be.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she breathed again, in, out. She couldn’t let Anna think anything was wrong, and wasn’t sure if she could really explain to her sister just how free the lock made her feel.

And so it went. Some days, Elsa didn’t get in the crate at all. Others, she spent entire mornings or evenings, sometimes with Anna in the room keeping quiet company, others on her own, always with Anna coming and unclasping the lock and opening the door when she felt it was time to reconnect.

“Anna?” Elsa said, some weeks later, laying in bed curled in her sister’s arms in the dark, both of them somewhere in the space between awake and sleep.

“Hmm?” Anna said, nuzzling her drowsily.

“Do you think… do you think we could make it… smaller?” Elsa asked meekly.

“Smaller?” Anna said dreamily.

“I love it,” Elsa said in a rush. “It’s been so lovely. And calming. And I’m so grateful. I just… I think I might like it even more if it were just a bit more… cozy… just more snug around me.”

“Mmm. Smaller,” Anna said in the same drowsy voice.

“Wait, what?” she said with a start after a moment, sitting up.

Elsa groaned inwardly at herself, at her need to always push and prod. Anna was going to make this a thing.

“It’s okay,” Elsa said. “Nevermind. It was just a thought. I love it. Let’s go to sleep. Please?”

“Did it stop working? Because if it did and this is just about escalation we need to be careful not to be chasing some kind of high over a slippery slope –“ Anna said, fretting, her words tumbling fast out of her mouth.

“Shhhh. It’s okay. I was just thinking out loud is all,” Elsa said. “We can go to sleep. I’m here with you. I have everything I need.”

She pulled Anna back down beside her and spooned into her side, tracing circles on Anna’s belly with her finger.

Anna was quiet for a long time.

“Can you tell me why?” she finally asked into the dark.

“I just… I have these fantasies,” Elsa said. “I like being behind the lock. It’s like I’m tucked away safe in this space, in _your_ space, where you’ve put me, and I don’t have to worry about anything but being there, waiting for you. I just wonder what it would feel like if it were smaller, and more closed around me. Tight. Snug. Like you were holding me.”

“I can hold you whenever you want,” Anna said carefully.

“I know,” Elsa said. “It was just a thought.”

“What if it hurt you? What if it was small and you couldn’t turn around and you got a cramp in your leg or in your back and you were in pain? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Anna,” Elsa said with a soft giggle. “You know what I need, and you’re really good at giving it to me,” she said, pulling Anna’s hand behind her and under her gown, grazing it across the tingling welts she still carried from the most recent licks of the cane.

“That’s different,” Anna said.

“It’s not different,” Elsa said. “I need that. And sometimes I need the lock too. It won’t hurt me, Anna. Not the way you think.”

“I’ll think about it,” Anna said. “Now sleep, sister, and close to me. I love how you feel against me.”

“I love it too,” Elsa said, and meant it.

Four days later, the old crate was gone.

Elsa rounded the corner into Anna’s study and stopped short, taking in the empty air where the crate had been just the night before. The sofa table and vase that had been pushed out of the way to make room for it sat back against the wall as if it had never been there.

Elsa’s heart sank. She had pushed. And Anna had taken it away completely. She should have kept her mouth shut. She always had to ruin things.

Her eyes welled with tears.

Seconds later, she felt Anna’s hand slip into her own, holding it tightly.

“I’m sorry,” Elsa sniffed. “I didn’t meant to-“

“Shhh. You didn’t. Look next to my desk,” Anna said gently.

“What?” Elsa sniffed.

“Just look,” Anna said.

Elsa glanced toward Anna’s desk. It was the same as ever. Papers. A pot of wax and the family seal. The accounting book with merchant slips and trade dates.

“I don’t understand,” Elsa said.

“Go on,” Anna said. “Go and look closer.”

Elsa gave Anna a quizzical glace but did as she was told, moving slowly toward the desk.

And then she saw it.

The crate.

The same crate she had before, exactly, only sized down by half. More than half.

The same wooden slats. The same iron hinges. The same padlock and metal plate. But much, much smaller.

Elsa turned to Anna, beaming, and rushed into her sister’s arms.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Since it’s not so huge it fit closer to the desk where I am. Which, is not a bad thing, in my opinion, because I like you close to me,” Anna said.

“Can I?” Elsa asked timidly.

Anna nodded, holding up the key on the ribbon around her neck. She always wore it now.

Elsa dropped down to her hands and knees and hovered outside the door.

“Anna… is it okay… my clothes? Can I take them off?” she asked.

Anna nodded.

“Tidy though, sister,” Anna said in her in-charge voice.

“Yes Anna,” Elsa said softly, immediately going to that place inside herself that only Anna could send her.

Anna watched, feeling the familiar wetness between her legs, as Elsa slipped out of her frock and then leggings, her pale skin shimmering in her nakedness as she carefully folded them in a neat pile beside the crate.

Elsa crawled inside.

Anna latched the padlock and they both heard the jangle of the lock clasping in place.

“I’m staying right here as you get used to the new one,” Anna said. “I want you to tell me if you need to be let out, if you don’t like it the way you thought or something is wrong. Understood?”

“Yes Anna,” Elsa said from inside.

It was… cramped. Wonderfully, perfectly cramped. Elsa had to curl up to fit, and even curled up she could feel the wood pressing in on her shoulder and back and knees, like a hard cocoon. It was even darker inside than the other crate, and sounds were more muffled. She couldn’t see Anna at all.

Anna sat at her desk. The crate was in arm’s reach if she leaned slightly, and she resisted the urge to put fingers through the slats and caress the milky skin of Elsa’s back, which was pressed up against the wood. She was nervous. The crate was so small. And she wasn’t sure she trusted Elsa to say if something wasn’t working. She listened. She waited.

Inside the crate, Elsa was still. She could hear the sound of her own breathing, and most else was faraway. It was exactly what she wanted.

It was also… hot. Very, very hot.

After ten minutes, Elsa was sweating.

By twenty, she started to feel lightheaded. The slats weren’t very big, and there wasn’t much room for air to circulate. She hated to do anything that would indicate to Anna that she wasn’t okay, she was terrified that Anna would really take it away. But also, she didn’t want to pass out, she knew how that would frighten Anna, and she didn’t want to put her sister through any more hurtful things. There was no world where Anna wouldn’t take that on as some sort of personal failing. Plus, and it was a little delicious and a little scary to think about the punishment that would be waiting for her once all the commotion died down.

Elsa sighed.

“Anna?” she said.

“Right here,” Anna answered quickly. “Are you okay? Do you need to come out?”

“I’m okay. It’s a little… hard to breathe in here. I think I need to come out-“

Anna was already turning the key in the lock before she even finished her sentence.

She pulled Elsa out quickly and sat them on the floor together.

“Are you okay? Let me look at you,” Anna said, fussing over her.

Elsa was flushed. And clammy. Her hair was matted to her head with sweat.

“Here, baby, drink some water,” Anna said, reaching up to the flagon on her desk.

Elsa complied, grateful for the coolness in her mouth and the air on her skin.

“I’m okay, Anna, really,” Elsa said. “I’m breathing fine, nothing bad happened. I just didn’t expect it to be so hot inside. Maybe next time we open a window?” she said hopefully.

“Next time?” Anna said, taking in the decidedly haggard appearance of her sister. “I think we have to go back to the drawing board on this one. There isn’t going to be a next time until we figure something better out.”

Elsa sighed.

“I knew you were going to say that,” she said, not trying to hide her disappointment.

“Good. That means you know I love you and treasure you and will always take care of you, even when you can’t,” Anna said.

Elsa cuddled into Anna, enjoying being held like a baby between her legs.

“Are you mad at me?” Elsa said. “Are you… are you going to spank me?” 

Elsa wasn’t sure if she wanted the answer to be no or yes.

Anna ran her hand through her hair, pushing it out of her eyes.

“No,” she said, exhaling a long breath. “I ought to, you’re giving me gray hairs every day,” she said, and laughed a little fingering her streak. “Even more than the ones I ALREADY got from you, sister,” she said.

Elsa could tell she was teasing, but still felt a pang of guilt. She wished she wasn’t a sister that needed Anna to do the things they did together.

“Don’t you go down that road, beautiful girl, or I WILL spank you, and not the way you like, either,” Anna said, watching the cloud pass across Elsa’s face.

“You’re exactly what I need. I’m crazy about you, and all your quirks. I’m not going to take this away from you completely. I meant what I said. Back to the drawing board. Okay?”

“Okay,” Elsa nodded. She really was so lucky.

“But no more, until we figure it out. Deal?” Anna asked.

“Deal,” Elsa said. And then, “I trust you.”

Anna’s heart swelled with pride.

Elsa sat naked on the floor, knees drawn up with her cheek resting on them. Her long hair tumbled down her back, and Anna’s hands drifted through the iron bars to caress her bare shoulder absently. They had been this way for hours, and Elsa could only describe the feeling as floating.

The cage had been Anna’s idea. At first she was horrified, and Elsa had to do a lot of work to convince her that putting her sister in a cage was not, in fact, akin to her father locking her away all those years.

It was a cage, and Elsa was locked inside, but it was _Anna’s_ cage, and only Anna could put her in, and only Anna could take her out, and Elsa had never felt so owned, and so held, and so safe. It was small, like the other crate had been, but the bars let much more air flow through, and Elsa’s skin broke out in goosebumps as the cool night air drifted across her skin from the open window.

Anna had insisted the cage go right at her feet. She wanted her close, she said, and Anna enjoyed reaching down to pet her as she worked or read or painted.

Anna, for her part, liked the cage more than much of what they did, to her surprise. Most of her life had been a series of locked doors, and she _liked_ holding the key now, putting Elsa right next to her, right there, where there could be no more retreating, no more hiding away, no more running away from Anna. She was there for the taking whenever Anna wanted, and somehow putting Elsa in the cage opened Elsa up to be taken, taken, taken.

The night would drift on, and when she was ready, Anna would turn the key in the lock, and take Elsa to bed, and she might dress her and she might have her slip in naked beside her, pressed skin to skin the whole night long. They only had each other, and they had never been happier.


	3. III. FATHER (authority figures)

III. FATHER (authority figures)

Elsa can’t remember a time when she’s seen her father out of uniform. Mother certainly – her house robes at night, and mornings when she was very small. But never father.

Father was a crisp burgundy tunic and the heavy ribbons of his battle decorations, fine braided ropes at his shoulders and a medal of honor tapping against his chest as he shouted at her.

She hated that uniform.

She… she hated Father.

Few things had the power to frighten her as much as the click of his dress boots coming down the hall toward her door.

And his two sharp raps before opening it.

Elsa straightened her back, casting her eyes down and folding her hands behind her as he had taught her to do when he entered the room.

She curtsied, bowing her head lower when he crossed the room and stopped in front of her.

“Good evening Father,” she said, not meeting his eyes.

“I trust you’ve had time to do some productive reflection on your lessons from yesterday,” he said stiffly.

“Yes sir,” Elsa said quietly, head still bowed.

“You’re not a child anymore Elsa,” he said. “You’re a young woman, and soon you’ll be coming into real responsibilities in this castle. It’s imperative that you learn to conduct yourself with behavior befitting your station and this family’s legacy. I trust you won’t disappoint me today.”

“No sir,” Elsa said again.

“Because you know what happens when I’m disappointed in you, Elsa,” he said, walking to the wall and taking down the strap that hung by the door.

Elsa trembled.

“And in your position,” he continued, pacing and tapping the strap against his thigh, “I should think you would want to, at least one of these evenings, avoid that outcome. A dog cannot change it’s nature,” he said, “but even the most obstinate of creatures can be trained with the right conditioning.”

“Yes sir,” Elsa said. A tear ran down her cheek, and the air in the room became noticeably colder. Elsa saw his breath when he next spoke.

“Fetch your lessons. Banquet tonight,” he said sternly, narrowing his eyes at her.

Elsa obeyed, crossing the room to an armoire, inside of which were several trays on shelves, each tray containing the contents of one of Father’s lessons.

Elsa pulled out a tray with a formal place setting. She turned, and Father had pulled her writing desk and chair to the center of the room.

She carried the tray to the desk, and carefully transferred the plates, bowls and cutlery in accordance with a high royal table. She could feel the weight of Father’s stare on her back, and her movements were slow and cautious.

When finished, she stood next to the desk, again folding hands behind her back and waiting.

“Sit,” her father said sternly.

Elsa swept her dress under her hips as she had been taught, and took a seat, careful to keep her back straight and not slouch.

He crossed in front of her and stood tall before the desk, looking down on her.

She tried to keep her eyes down, but couldn’t help her eyes jumping to the strap in his hand, which he tapped on his palm as he watched her.

It was more a ruler, stiff and made of thick stitched leather twice bound and rounded at the tip. It rested heavily in his palm, and burned deep and painful welts into her skin when he put it to use.

And he always found reasons to put it to use.

“Eyes down!” he shouted, catching her anxious glance.

For emphasis, he brought the strap down hard on the desk, the loud crack it made reverberating around the room.

The room exploded into soft, sparkling snowflakes that hung unfallen in the air.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Elsa said, wringing her hands in her lap.

“I will make you _very_ sorry,” her father said, putting both hands on the desk and leaning toward her until his face was inches from hers, “if you don’t learn to control this sorcery inside you. Now _compose yourself.”_

Tears streamed down Elsa’s face, and it was everything inside her not to flinch away as he leaned into her face. She took a gulping breath of air, and then another.

_Calm yourself. Calm yourself. Calm yourself,_ she chanted inwardly. _Deep breaths._

She couldn’t stop her body trembling, but the deep calming breaths she was taking helped her steady herself.

The snowflakes evaporated.

“As I thought,” Father said. “You _can_ control it. When you’re appropriately _motivated._ ”

Elsa felt the panic bubble up inside her. Across the room, she saw frost cover the doorknob, and creep down the frame and across the floor toward them.

_No no no no no no please no,_ she thought.

“Now, enough foolishness,” Father said. He paused his pacing and stood directly in front of her, the strap poised in his palm.

“GOBLET,” he said sternly.

Elsa hesitated.

“I said, GOBLET,” he said.

Elsa extended a shaking hand toward the bejeweled goblet at her place setting. It was empty, but she was expected to pick it up and pretend to drink, as if she were attending a banquet with dignitaries.

Her fingers hesitated over the crystal.

_Breathe. Breathe,_ she thought.

“Don’t toy with me, child,” Father said, his tone a warning.

She picked up the goblet.

The glass went from clear to foggy as the same frost crawled up the cup in immediate response to her touch.

“Put it down,” her father said coldly.

“Please. I’m sorry,” Elsa whispered.

“DOWN,” he said angrily.

Elsa obeyed.

“HAND,” he barked.

“Please. Father. I can do it. Please,” she begged.

“Your disobedience will only prolong it,” he said coldly. “Hand.”

Elsa extended her hand, palm up. She was shaking badly, and closed her eyes, turning her head away.

In seconds, her hand exploded in pain as her father brought the strap down on the soft skin of her palm.

Elsa cried out and cradled her hand against her chest, tears falling from her eyes.

Sheets of ice climbed up the walls around them, crackling as they shot upward.

“Again,” Father said, leaving her no time to recover. “GOBLET.”

“Please don’t,” Elsa said, her shoulders shuddering with her tears. “Please,” she begged again.

“ _Goblet,”_ her father said.

Elsa reached out again to the take the cup. Her fingers hovered over the glass. She tried not to hyperventilate. Snow erupted into the room, thicker now, wet and heavy flakes that hung all around them.

She looked up at her Father.

His face was a stone wall.

She wrapped fingers around the cup and picked it up.

It turned to ice within seconds of her touch.

“HAND,” her father barked.

“I can’t,” she whispered. “Please don’t, please, I’m sorry, I’m trying.”

“You’re NOT trying,” he said coldly. “Trying would look like succeeding. Look at this room. Look at what wickedness lays coiled inside you.”

Elsa hung her head, cradling her hand against her chest and gripping her wrist to protect it. Her body shuddered with tears of shame.

“You’ve had every advantage, every comfort, every finery the kingdom has to offer, and all that’s expected of you in return is to take seriously the mantle of your birth, the training required of you to someday hold the honor of your title, Queen.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Elsa sobbed in her chair.

“And yet, you remain indulgent, lazy, full of obstinance and a wicked heart. What will become of you when your sorcery is revealed? What will you do when they come with their pitchforks and their torches? Hate me all you want, but I’m trying to _spare_ you,” he said.

“Now obey.” He took up the strap again. “HAND.”

Elsa slowly extended her palm, balling her other hand into a fist.

She screeched as her hand exploded in pain again, snatching her hand back to her chest, her body heaving with sobs.

The snow swirled around them in the room.

“AGAIN,” Father said sternly, undeterred. “GOBLET!”

Elsa hunched in her chair, sobbing.

The night stretched out in front of her, like so many nights, tests they both knew she would fail, and the strap, burning first her hands, and later her bottom and legs when he grew tired of the game and turned her over the bed to whip her in earnest.


	4. IV TROUBLE (humiliation/degradation)

IV. TROUBLE (Humiliation/Degradation)

Anna stretched and trailed a hand down her chest to scratch under her breasts. Morning sun streamed in on her face, and she smiled, rolling over to drape an affectionate arm around Elsa and pull her close.

She was met with an empty sheet where Elsa should have been.

She sat up.

“Elsa?”

No answer.

Anna rubbed her eyes and shook herself more awake.

“Ellllsaaaaa,” she called playfully. “I see SOMEBODY wants to start their day with a good spanking,” she laughed, getting up and crossing the room to the bathing chamber off the dressing area.

“Elsa?” she called again. “You know we don’t get out of bed without a morning kiss, sister, somebody’s feeling cheeky today!”

The bath chamber was empty.

Anna felt a pang of worry in her stomach.

“Elsa?” she called.

No answer. _Strange,_ Anna thought.

She put on her robe and went down the hall, peeking in her study and then padding down the stairs to the wing that had been theirs as children.

Something must be wrong. Anna chewed her bottom lip, thinking how strange it would be to find Elsa in any of these rooms given that everything had been fine when they went to bed last night. A bad dream, maybe? Usually Anna woke up, or Elsa woke her up, and there hadn’t been any bad dreams for such a long time.

Anna peeked in her childhood room, and then her parents’ room, and then found herself in front of Elsa’s old room. Elsa only went there for one reason now, and they always worked through those moments together.

Anna sighed.

“Elsa? Baby? I’m here, are you okay?” she said, turning the knob and stepping inside.

The room was empty.

Real fear was creeping up Anna’s spine now.

She walked quickly down the stairs to the main floor, glancing in the ballroom, the portrait gallery, the dining room, and finally into the kitchens, where a few members of the staff were preparing brunch.

There was no sign of Elsa.

“Have you seen my sister this morning?” Anna asked, working to keep the panic out of her voice.

“No your majesty,” said the cook. None of the staff had seen or heard her that morning.

Anna set off for the stables, quickening her pace.

Before she makes it to the castle door it opened, Elsa standing inside the doorframe clearly startled to see Anna standing there.

“Anna! Oh!” Elsa says awkwardly, taking a step backward and looking bashfully at the floor. “Good morning. I didn’t think you’d be up yet.”

“Elsa?” Anna said, taking in her sister’s disheveled hair, dirty face, and was that _black soot_ covering her clothes?

“Are you okay” Anna cried, grabbing Elsa’s arms and looking her up and down. “I’ve been looking for you for 30 minutes, I woke up and you were gone, did something happen, where have you been?”

“I’m okay Anna,” Elsa said. “Really. I’m okay. I’m sorry I scared you, I thought I’d be back before you woke up, but it took longer than I thought. But I’m here, everything is fine…”

“Where have you BEEN? What’s happened to your clothes? Elsa, you had better explain yourself right now!” Anna said, her anger bubbling up once she could truly see that, aside from being filthy from head to toe, her sister really was okay.

Elsa sighed. She was starting to realize how genuinely upset Anna really was. Her stomach sank.

“I woke up really early, you know what I light sleeper I am,” she said softly. “And I heard a commotion in the square, and I went downstairs to see and one of the village stables was on fire, and they were trying to put it out and get all the animals out, and I knew I could help, so I…”

Elsa faltered, seeing Anna’s face.

“So I put on my cloak and went out to help,” she trailed off. “All the animals were rescued,” she added brightly. “Fire’s out, everybody’s safe.”

She waited, unsure of what to make of Anna’s expression.

“I’m… safe,” she said nervously, her heart sinking.

“You… got up… in the middle of the night-“ Anna said slowly.

“Technically it was very early this morning-“ Elsa interrupted.

“And you went out… without waking me or telling me or even leaving me a note… to fight a FIRE?” Anna said, her voice going from quiet to very loud.

“When you say it like THAT,” Elsa said, trying to lighten the mood.

“ELSA!” Anna cried. “Are you seriously making a joke right now?”

“Oh, Anna, don’t be cross with me, please,” Elsa said, stepping forward to wrap her sister into a close hug. “I was only trying to help. I thought I’d be back before you even woke up, and I’m right here, I’m okay, nothing happened. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You thought you’d be back before I woke up? Elsa that doesn’t make it any better!” Anna shouted.

Elsa flinched back from Anna’s angry tone.

“Anna,” she said, realizing just how upset her sister truly was. “I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. Please, please don’t be angry with me,” she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Angry?” Anna said. “Angry doesn’t even _begin_ to cover all the things I’m feeling right now. But yes, Elsa, angry is definitely one of them. I’m angry with you! And hurt, and frustrated, and disappointed, and frightened, and relieved, and just really really sad, especially because you don’t seem to know why what you’ve done has made me this upset!”

“I… I went out without telling you,” Elsa said.

“You disappeared!” Anna cried. “I went to bed and you were right in my arms, like always, like how we go to bed that makes me feel safe, and I woke up and you were gone! And no one could tell me where you went! Which is just exactly what happened when we were kids, one day we were close as we could be, and the next day you just disappeared, and I was all alone, for years. Elsa, _you can’t just disappear on me like that!”_

Anna collapsed onto a nearby bench and put her head in her hands, sobbing.

“You can’t do that to me again, Elsa,” Anna cried.

“Anna,” Elsa said softly. She sat next to Anna on the bench. “Anna I’m so sorry… I had no idea… I didn’t mean to…”

She put her arms around Anna and rested her head against her shoulder.

“I love you so much. I never want to hurt you like you’re hurting now. I’m so sorry,” Elsa whispered, rubbing Anna’s back.

“Spank me,” Elsa said softly. “Spank me like you’ve never spanked me before. I’ll take whatever you need to give me,” she whispered, her voice trembling. “Give me the whipping of my life. Let me show you how sorry I am,” she said.

Anna sniffled, and picked her head up, rubbing her nose and then eyes.

“Oh, you’re getting a spanking,” she said, sniffing again. “And it’s going to be a doozy. But spanking you is about soothing your guilt and I’m not interested in doing that right now,” Anna told her.

She rubbed her eyes with the palm of one hand, and then the other.

“I’m angry,” Anna said. “And I need this moment to be about me, and helping me get back to some kind of feeling of trust and security with you so that my heart will stop pounding into my throat.”

Elsa crawled into Anna’s lap, nuzzling into her.

“I’m right here,” she said softly. “I’m all yours. I’m all for you, forever. You’re safe, Anna, I’m never going to disappear on you. I promise,” she said.

Anna sniffled again, and leaned into the touch, burying her face in Elsa’s hair.

“Your hair smells like smoke,” she said, crying again.

“I’m sorry,” Elsa said.

“I know,” Anna said. “It’s just… that was so dangerous, you could have been really hurt,” she said. “I almost would’ve rather you left to just go joyriding in one of the carriages.”

“I’m too old for joyriding,” Elsa whispered, smiling.

“You’re too old to make these reckless decisions, too,” Anna said.

Elsa hung her head, quiet.

After a moment, she leaned up and took Anna’s face in her hands, laying a soft, gentle kiss on Anna’s lips once, then once again.

After, she slipped wordlessly off Anna’s lap and onto the floor at her feet. She knelt before her and took Anna’s hands in her own, bowing down until her forehead rested on Anna’s hands.

“I’m sorry my Queen,” Elsa says earnestly, softly. She kisses Anna’s hands. “I’m so sorry. I was hurtful, I was thoughtless, and reckless.” She kisses Anna’s hands again.

“Please forgive me,” she says. “I offer myself to you for punishment. I deserve it. Whatever you in your wisdom decide, I’ll accept.”

She kisses Anna’s hands again.

Anna sighs, and turns her hand over, cradling Elsa’s bowed face in her palm.

Elsa tilts her head back and nuzzles into the touch, then pulls Anna’s palm to her lips and kisses it.

After a moment, she lets go of Anna’s hands and leans far forward, resting her forehead on Anna’s feet.

“Punish me, sister. Please,” she begs in a teary voice. “I love you so much. Tell me how to make this right.”

Anna crouches to the floor and pulls her up.

She sighs heavily.

“I love you, sister. I’m furious with you, but I love you. I need to think. Go to our bedroom and wait for me. I’ll be up when I’ve decided what to do with you,” Anna says.

“Yes Anna, Elsa says.

“You may clean up first,” Anna says. “Use our bath chamber. And then take position on our bed until I come for you. Speak to no one. Understood?”

“Yes Anna,” Elsa says again, eyes cast down. “Thank you,” she whispers, and turns quickly down the hall.

It was night when Anna climbed the stairs to their room. After a day spent walking the gardens, pacing the castle and thinking hard, she was tired but she was calm.

In their room, Elsa lay face down on their bed, naked and waiting with arms folded over her head as she had been instructed.

Anna crossed the room to her slowly.

A severe looking strap lay on the bed next to Elsa’s head.

Anna’s heart broke a little inside. She knew instantly where it came from, even though she had never held it in her hands or examined it up close.

She picked up the strap, fingering the edges. It was heavy in her hands. Menacing.

Elsa whimpers softly. Anna hears the crackle of ice as frost erupts on the bedframe and spreads down toward the floor.

“This was… Father’s strap?” she asks Elsa in a quiet, serious voice. “The one from the wall in your room?”

“Yes,” Elsa answers in a small, frightened voice.

“And this is what he used when he…” Anna trails off, looking closely at Elsa’s body, at the scars she’s always carried and never spoken about. Her back, her arms, her bottom, the backs of her legs, ghost lines telling a story in which neither of them wanted to be featured.

Elsa nods, ducking her face further into the bedcovers.

Snow begins to fall in the bedroom.

Anna sits down next to Elsa on the bed.

She lays her hand gently on Elsa’s back, stroking her skin.

Elsa flinches at the touch.

“And you stopped in your room to get this on your way upstairs… and laid it out here for me to use when I punish you?” Anna said slowly.

Elsa trembled. Ice shot up the walls around them.

“Yes,” she whispered tearfully.

“It frightens you very much, doesn’t it sister?” Anna asked, continuing to caress her back gently.

Elsa’s body shook under Anna’s hand.

“Come here, Elsa,” Anna said.

She ran her fingers down Elsa’s arms and took Elsa’s hand in her own, pulling her up and into her body, cradling her inside her embrace like a baby.

“You are definitely getting a spanking,” Anna said, stroking her hair. “But not like that.”

Elsa breaks down at Anna’s words, deep guttural sobs that shake her slight frame.

Anna strokes her hair and lets her cry. Gradually, as Elsa’s tears subside, so does the ice and snow in the room.

“Thank you, sister,” Elsa finally whispers into Anna’s chest.

Anna kisses the top of her head.

“You’re always safe with me,” she says simply.

Elsa holds Anna’s two hands in her own, tracing her fingers.

“But we do have to talk about your punishment,” Anna says, her voice becoming more firm.

Elsa nods, looking up at Anna.

“Anna, I’m so, so, so sorry,” she says. “I don’t even know what to say to tell you how sorry I am. I know you were really hurt and scared. I never thought you would feel that way just because I went out in the morning.”

“I know,” Anna says. “And you’ve shown me how sorry you are. That strap –“

Elsa shudders again and ducks her face back into Anna’s chest.

“We will talk about that strap in a real way later, my darling,” Anna tells her.

“But for now, Your punishment. You didn’t think. You didn’t put our relationship first. You didn’t put _me_ first, and I need that from you, so that I get to feel safe too. It wasn’t just that I woke up alone in bed – although that was really lousy. It was also that you weren’t in the castle, and no one knew where you were, you didn’t tell anyone or leave a note, and if something had happened, how would I have known where to find you?”

Anna puts a finger under Elsa’s chin and raises her face up to meet hers.

“And,” she continues, “you actually were out doing something really dangerous, where you absolutely could have gotten hurt. WHAT were you thinking, going out alone like that and not checking in with me first or letting me know?”

Elsa tried to turn her face away, but Anna held her chin in her hands, forcing her to keep looking at her, and give her an answer.

“I… I just wanted to help, I guess,” Elsa said. “I heard all the commotion and I realized that I could help, and do a really good job, and I wanted to.”

“I understand that,” Anna started.

“No,” Elsa interrupted. “I love you, but I’m not sure you do. Anna, I spent so many years being told that I was wicked, and being shamed for who I am, what I can do. That people would hate me and fear me if they knew.”

Elsa sighed.

“It… it feels really good to do things that are good, that show that isn’t true,” Elsa said softly.

“And I never want take that away from you,” Anna said. “But why wouldn’t you take me with you? Why do you have to leave me behind?”

Surprise flutters across Elsa’s face.

“I guess…” she said, “I guess I thought you wouldn’t have let me go. Or that you would make a big deal out of it,” she admitted. “It didn’t occur to me that you might have gone with me. I thought I could go and be back before you woke up, and you’d never know. Or when you found out I would already be with you and you’d see I was okay and it wouldn’t be such a big deal.”

“So you intentionally deceived me?” Anna said in a disapproving tone.

“Also, really? You thought if you woke me up and told me one of our villagers, the people I’m responsible for taking care of, one of them was in trouble and I wouldn’t care or want to help?” Anna said, raising her eyebrows.

“I KNOW,” Elsa groaned. “I know, I just got confused, or too anxious in the moment. I’m sorry. I wish I had done it differently.”

“I wish that too,” Anna said, finally releasing Elsa’s chin and letting her sister nuzzle back into her body.

“Because you have to punish me,” Elsa said sadly.

“Yes,” Anna said. “Are you ready to talk about what that means?”

Elsa nodded.

Anna took a deep breath.

“You yanked the rug out from underneath me. What I need, from this situation, from any punishment you receive, is to feel secure again. To know that you won’t – that you can’t disappear from me. That you’re truly mine.”

Elsa nodded.

“Yes, Anna,” she whispered.

“So much of the… discipline that you receive from me is about you. About releasing that valve inside you that stores up all the scary feelings. It’s not because you do wrong things. But this is different. Do you understand that?” Anna said.

“I understand,” Elsa said softly.

“So you might not like this punishment,” Anna said, her voice a warning. “It might not feel comforting or secure to you, like the other things we do. But it will to me, and that’s where your actions have led us right now, Elsa. Is that clear?”

“Yes Anna,” Elsa said, hanging her head.

“Okay,” Anna said, and took a deep breath.

“As of right now, the freedom that you enjoy in this castle, in this family, in this relationship, sister, is suspended.”

Elsa looked up in surprise, her eyes widening.

“For the next two days, you have zero privileges. If I can’t trust your judgement, you do not have the privilege of making decisions. Any decisions. Not where you may go or what you may say, not what you wear or what you eat, nothing. You will remain within arm’s length of me at all times. You will speak only when you’re spoken to, and only to me, when I give you permission. You are suspended from the privilege of wearing clothes; you will be naked until I decide you’ve earned your clothes back. You will belong completely, exclusively to me, and obey me as you are directed,” Anna said in a stern voice.

Elsa listened carefully, her mind reeling. In all the ways she had imagined Anna punishing her, and she had several hours to imagine, nothing like this had crossed her mind.

She shivered.

It was intense. But it wasn’t entirely… _bad._ Not the being close part. The being naked in front of other people in the castle felt… like punishment, but she trusted Anna to protect her from eyes that would look upon her with disrespect.

Elsa dropped to her knees and bowed her head forward until her face touched the floor.

“I am yours to command, my queen,” she said. “I will strive to please you by taking my punishment with grace and humility. I will obey you in all things.”

She waited a beat, and looked up at Anna shyly.

“I will obey you, sister,” she said softly.

Anna smiled at her.

“Good girl,” she said, matching the soft affection in Elsa’s voice.

“Now, it’s over my lap, baby, no more putting it off,” Anna said.

She pulled a dressing bench to the middle of the floor and sat, patting her lap.

Elsa crawled to her.

She could read the gratitude in Anna’s eyes at her surrender, and it spread a warm glow around her heart. She knew now what to do to make Anna happy, and she would put everything she was into doing it.

And when it was over, she would still belong to Anna, and Anna would still belong to her.

Elsa climbed up and over Anna’s lap, nuzzling into her body and settling her bottom high over Anna’s knees the way she knew to do.

She wrapped her arms around Anna’s calves and pressed her face into her sister’s legs, reveling in the closeness.

It wasn’t long before she felt the first stinging slap. Right immediately after, another. And another after that.

Anna didn’t talk. Her hands spanked down hard on Elsa’s bottom, and Elsa’s skin went from pink to red, warming and then burning under her palm.

Minutes went by and Anna continued to spank her, picking up the pace as the burn deepened.

Elsa struggled to be still, to not kick, to show Anna she knew what she had earned, and was giving in to it gladly.

The room was quiet but for the cracks of Anna’s hand on her bare bottom, Anna’s panting breaths, and Elsa’s yelps.

At last, Elsa began to cry. It _hurt._

It was good hurt, but it hurt.

“I’m so sorry Anna,” she cried. “I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

Cries became sobs, and still Anna spanked.

Until she didn’t. Finally Elsa felt only air on her fiery bottom, and Anna’s now gentle touch, rubbing her back, rubbing her thighs, ghosting gentle fingers over her punished skin.

Elsa continued to cry. Big, wet baby tears that felt good to release. She was safe. She was spanked. She was Anna’s.

“Stand up, my darling,” Anna said quietly. “Stand up and look at me.”

Elsa nodded, her breath hitching as she shifted, wincing at her tight, sore skin, and climbed off Anna’s lap.

“Listen to me very carefully, sister,” Anna said, reaching out and holding Elsa’s arms firmly in her hands and looking into Elsa’s eyes.

Elsa nodded, her eyes wide.

“You are not allowed to be reckless,” Anna said sternly.

“Yes Anna,” Elsa whispered.

“No following secret voices, no communing with elemental spirits, no time spent behind locked doors, no running off on your own, not to help anyone, not to run away from anything. I forbid it. Do you understand?”

Yes Anna,” Elsa said softly.

“I need you to hear me and hear me well sister, so there is no confusion. As your queen, as your sister, as the love of your life, I forbid it. Do I make myself clear? _I forbid it.”_

Anna gave Elsa a gentle shake as she spoke, passion making her voice shake.

Elsa nodded.

“I understand. It’s forbidden. I don’t leave the castle without your permission. I don’t hide. I will obey, sister,” she said.

“Good girl,” Anna said, smiling. “Come here to me.”

She pulled Elsa into her lap, rocking her close.

Elsa woke early the next morning, before the sun had risen.

She opened her eyes, taking in the vivid sensations of the morning – the feel of Anna’s arms encircling her in a lazy embrace, her naked body, pressed warm against Anna’s skin, the slight tingle in her bottom from the spanking Anna had given her, the fur of the blanket covering them, soft against her.

It would be hours before Anna awoke, Elsa knew. On a normal day, she would rise from bed, use the bath chamber and freshen for the day, sit on the veranda watching the sun come up before tucking back into bed next to Anna to be with her as she woke.

This was not a normal day.

Elsa wondered with a shiver what the day held in store, and let her mind drift on the thought of punishment. Specifically, how different it felt now from the fear she had lived with during the long years of Father’s rule. Her life was so changed now. This day would be… different. Challenging, she knew, and uncomfortable, potentially. But she didn’t _fear_ Anna.

Anna would never understand what kind of devotion that inspired inside her. And, if Elsa was telling herself the complete truth, she was… curious. There were things she had thought about and had never spoken of, things Anna could do to her, things Anna could take from her… things she hadn’t thought a door might ever open on.

This day was definitely a step toward opening _all_ the doors.

Elsa closed her eyes, letting her mind drift to all the secret places.

Anna stretched and trailed a hand down her chest to scratch under her breasts. Morning sun streamed in on her face, and she smiled, rolling over to drape an affectionate arm around Elsa and pull her close.

She was met with an empty sheet where Elsa should have been.

She sat up.

“Elsa?” she said, rubbing her eyes.

Slowly, the events of the day before came back to her, and with the memory, the rules she had laid out for the day in front of them.

“Elsa!” she said again, sharply this time thinking that Elsa had disobeyed her again.

She scanned the room.

“Elsa…” she repeated a third time, softly this time, exhaling a long, calming breath.

Elsa was there.

Her sister was _there._

Elsa was naked, and knelt on the floor by Anna’s side of the bed. Her head was bowed deeply, her hands folded in her lap. She did not look up, but waited to be instructed.

Anna felt drunk on the sight of her, and took a moment to stay with that feeling.

Finally she reached her hand out, running soft fingers down Elsa’s face.

Elsa held position, head bowed.

“Good morning, sister,” Anna said in a gentle, affectionate voice.

Elsa waited.

“You may speak,” Anna smiled.

“My Queen,” Elsa said softly. “I am yours to command.”

Anna looked carefully at her sister, not missing Elsa’s flushed cheeks, the goosebumps that erupted on her arms as she spoke, the wetness between her sister’s legs or her smell, hanging thick in the room.

Anna wondered how long Elsa had been kneeling there, waiting for her to wake, lost in her own thoughts.

“Fetch the stick, Elsa,” Anna said.

Elsa looked up in surprise.

“My Queen, have I angered you, I’m sorry-“ she said quickly, confused.

Anna raised an eyebrow, a warning, silencing Elsa with just the look.

Elsa’s eyebrows knitted together in concern but she rose shakily from the floor and, with another glance at Anna, hurried out of the room to do as she was told.

She returned in a moment, clutching the cane to her chest.

She dropped to her knees in front of Anna and, bowing deeply, held it up to her to take.

“Very good,” Anna said quietly. “You know what to do.”

Slowly, her mind racing in confusion, Elsa did as she was told, deepening her kneeling position by bending her forehead to the floor and raising her bottom up for the cane.

She heard the rustle of Anna rising from the bed, and sensed her sister standing behind her.

Elsa tensed.

When the cuts came, they were quick and stinging.

_One. Two. Three._

It was over as fast as it had started.

Elsa barely had time to register her fear and then the pain, and then it was finished.

She heard Anna’s footsteps moving around her.

“You may stand,” Anna said.

Elsa slowly rose to her feet, chastised.

“Come here to me,” Anna said, opening her arms and smiling.

Elsa rushed into Anna’s embrace.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I made you mad already, I didn’t mean, I was trying to-“ Elsa said, burying herself into Anna chest.

“Shhhhhh,” Anna said. “Look at me, sweet darling, and listen.”

Elsa looked up into Anna’s face, her fret evident across her own.

Anna didn’t look angry.

Anna looked… happy.

“I’m not angry. You didn’t disappoint me, sister,” Anna said, stroking her hair. “Quite the opposite. That was… a lovely way to wake up.”

“You… you liked it?” Elsa said shyly. “I only wanted to show you I’m taking my punishment very seriously.”

“I liked it very much,” Anna said, and traced her hand down Elsa’s naked belly to between her legs, soft fingers stroking at the wetness there.

“And I see I’m not the only one,” she said gently.

Elsa, embarrassed, buried her face in Anna’s collarbone.

“You never have to hide your passion from me,” Anna said, taking Elsa’s chin and tilting it up to make eye contact. “I love the fire we make together. I feel it too,” she whispered.

Anna ran her finger through Elsa’s wetness again, sending a different kind of tremble up Elsa’s spine.

“But this day is about punishment,” Anna said, scolding softly as she pulled her hand away. “And that was a reminder. There will be time for the rest later, my little darling,” she said. “I just want to keep you focused on the right things in the meantime.”

“Yes my Queen,” Elsa said, and wasn’t sure in that moment if she could love her sister more.

“Good girl,” Anna said.

Elsa beamed.

“Now,” Anna said, “I’ve been clear with you about your punishment today. You will stay within arms reach of me all day. You are not to speak unless spoken to, and you will remain naked until I decide you’ve earned your clothes, and privileges, back. Do you understand?”

Elsa bowed her head.

“I understand my Queen,” Elsa said. “I accept my punishment, and… any other discipline you deem necessary to my lesson,” she said.

Anna smiled. Her sister was truly an amazing person.

“Do you have any questions, before we move forward with our day?” Anna asked.

Elsa chewed her bottom lip.

“It’s okay, sister,” Anna said gently. “You may speak freely.”

“I… I want so much to please you, Anna,” Elsa said. “I’m not sure I know… what to do with myself, or what will be a mistake. Will you tell me what to do? Exactly what to do, so I don’t make a mistake?”

“I will,” Anna said, stroking Elsa’s face, running her thumb across Elsa’s worried brow.

“What else,” Anna asked.

“I… are you…” Elsa wrung her hands in her lap. “It feels right… kneeling… bowing… will it make you unhappy if I… I don’t want to do anything that you don’t like but I want to show you respect…” she stammered.

“I understand,” Anna said gently. She smiled. “I will never punish you for your displays of submission and respect. I love the way you submit to me,” she said.

She kissed Elsa’s forehead.

She leaned closer and kissed Elsa’s lips, lingering there, and then gave Elsa’s bare bottom a playful slap.

“Enough of this now,” she laughed. “You’re in trouble, and you’re too delicious. I’m going to have a tough time being strict with you if you’re this pleasing all day.”

Elsa smiled happily.

For much of the day, Elsa trailed after Anna and let her mind drift. In those times, her punishment felt easy, and not so different from much of the easy down time they often find together…

_Elsa, waiting with hands behind her neck in the corner of the bathroom as Anna freshens for the day and gets dressed;_

_Anna taking breakfast in her study to work on merchant contracts as Elsa sits quietly at her feet, enjoying Anna feeding her the occasional bite or absently running fingers through her hair as she concentrates;_

_Elsa kneeling quietly beside Anna’s throne in one of the receiving rooms off the great hall,, her forehead resting on the floor as Anna and Kristoff discuss winter rations for the labormen in the north mountains. Elsa feels embarrassed but knows that Kristoff has grown long accustomed to the odd goings on of their sister bond and he is enough of a gentleman to never ask questions. Were she allowed to look at him, she would see him very conspicuously studying the stonework on the opposite wall._

Predictably, other moments are more challenging.

“I have a meeting in the East wing,” Anna says, stretching as she stands up from her desk. “I’ll be seeing the designer about the renovations. You are to stay behind my left shoulder, keep your eyes cast down, and speak only if I question you. You will remain standing, even if I sit. Understood?”

Elsa’s eyes widened.

It would be the first time someone other than their immediate family saw… everything. Her body. Her submission. Her devotion.

“I asked you a question, sister,” Anna said, her tone scolding. “Do you understand?”

Elsa nodded.

Anna folded her arms.

“Are you being punished, Elsa?” she asked, noting Elsa’s pale face and wide, worried eyes.

“Yes, my Queen,” Elsa said, trying but failing to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

“Why are you being punished?” Anna asked.

She reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Elsa’s ear, and put her finger under Elsa’s chin to force eye contact.

“Disobeying my Queen,” Elsa whispered. “Upsetting my sister – my love.”

“Specifically, Elsa,” Anna said quietly. “Tell me what you did wrong.”

“I went off on my own without telling you,” Elsa said, winding one foot around the other and wringing her hands behind her back. She didn’t dare pull away from Anna’s finger holding her chin, but she powerfully wanted to.

She knew Anna was making her do the work of her punishment.

Knowing didn’t make it easier.

“You did,” Anna said quietly. “You _scared_ me, sister. And this is the consequence. Do you remember I told you that it wouldn’t feel the same as when it was for you? That you wouldn’t like it?”

Elsa blinked back her tears.

“I remember,” she whispered.

“It isn’t easy to accept the consequences of your behavior, is it sister?” Anna asked, still holding Elsa’s chin, and moving her head to make sure Elsa continued to look at her.

“No,” Elsa choked. “I’m not…” she started. “I don’t wish to disobey you, sister,” she said, and meant it.

“But?” Anna said.

“But it’s hard. It’s..” Elsa struggled for the words.

“Vulnerable?” Anna said. “Exposed? Anxiety producing?”

Elsa nodded, tears rolling freely down her cheeks now.

“I’ll do as you command me, Anna, always,” she sniffed. “I _will._ I am yours to command. I just… It’s just…”

Anna sighed. It was difficult for her to see Elsa so upset, to be the cause of Elsa’s hurt and upset. But she also knew she had to be firm.

“What will they think,” Elsa cried, and pulled away from Anna, burying her face in her hands. “They’ll see _everything_ , and not just my body, but us, what we do, and what will they think? Of me? Of YOU?”

Anna sat back down, and motioned Elsa to the floor at her feet.

Elsa fell to her knees and rested her head in Anna’s lap, crying.

“I’ll obey you, in all things,” Elsa said again. “It just… I don’t want to ruin us, the kingdom, your rule…”

Anna stroked Elsa’s back and hair, but remained silent.

Her punishment was stern, and unlike anything they had done before. Just like when Elsa was spanked, Anna knew that it would raise up powerful emotions in her sister, and Anna had no interest in pretending or requiring otherwise.

She waited.

Gradually, Elsa’s tears quieted.

“Anna?” Elsa said, coming back to herself and picking up her head. “Oh no- Anna – No, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to question you, or disobey you, I’m sorry,” she said in a rush.

She dropped all the way to the floor, pressing her whole body face down into the cold stone.

“I accept your punishment, I accept,” she said, balling her fists in frustration.

“Elsa,” Anna said, her voice firm.

“I’m not disobeying. I will do as my Queen commands, Anna, I’m sorry,” Elsa said.

“ELSA,” Anna said sternly.

Elsa looked up from the floor.

“Stand up, sister,” Anna said.

Elsa slowly got to her feet. She hung her head. She had blown it. She promised to accept her punishment gracefully, and she was whining and crying like a selfish child. She always blows it.

“I’ll fetch the stick, sister,” Elsa whispered.

“Are you ready to listen to me?” Anna asked, folding her arms.

Elsa sniffed. She nodded.

“Did I tell you to fetch the stick?” Anna asked.

Elsa shook her head.

“No, sister,” she whispered.

“Are you ready to listen and obey what I actually tell you?” Anna said.

Elsa nodded.

“No one is fetching the stick. Whose job is it to tell you when and how you are to be punished?” Anna asked gently.

“Yours, my Queen,” Elsa said.

“And I am very good at making those judgements. Remember your place, sister, or you _will_ be sleeping on your stomach tonight. Do I make myself clear?” Anna said.

Elsa nodded.

“Very clear, my Queen,” Elsa said. And then, softly, so soft she was barely heard, “Thank you, sister.”

“Now have you actually done anything to disobey me?” Anna asked.

“I – I resisted. You told me what to do, and I resisted,” Elsa said.

“Did you refuse to accompany me as I asked?” Anna said.

“No sister,” Elsa said. “But I-“

“Listen to what your Queen is telling you,” Anna said, putting a finger to Elsa’s lips to silence her.

“I gave you instruction, and it made you feel very emotional. But as I recall, you told me the entire time that you would comply. Correct?” Anna said.

Elsa started to argue, but any protests died on her lips. She looked at Anna, puzzling.

“The time for not having emotions, for not crying, for conceal and don’t feel… that was Father’s time, and it died with him,” Anna said softly.

She pulled Elsa into her lap.

“You’re allowed to have feelings about your punishment, Elsa,” Anna said gently. “You’re not allowed to disobey me, but if you need to have moments to process and work through your feelings about doing it, you may. I want your compliance, not your repression.”

“How do you do that?” Elsa asked, resting her head on Anna’s collarbone and welcoming the comfort she found there, even as she struggled to feel she deserved it.

“Do what, beautiful baby,” Anna said, pressing her face in Elsa’s hair and finding her own solace in their closeness.

“Climb inside of me and read my mind,” Elsa said, feeling the familiar calm settle over her that only Anna can bring. “Know me better than I know myself, sometimes,” she admitted.

“It’s not your mind I can read,” Anna said, stroking her hair. “It’s your heart. I’ve always known your heart. It’s good. And kind. And loving. And full of gratitude. And it wants only to please, to do good in the world.”

Elsa practically purred as Anna spoke. Anna made her want to believe all the good things she was saying.

She sat up suddenly and looked at Anna with concern.

“That’s why I… I’m afraid of this thing you’re asking of me,” Elsa said earnestly. “Not of you Anna, never of you, but of what it will mean if we… if you…”

Elsa chewed her bottom lip.

“What will they _think_ , Anna?” she asked anxiously. “That I’m a wild, feral thing that must be kept on a chain to be controlled? Or that you brutalize me, and rule the kingdom with the iron fist of cruelty? Will they see what we are? What if they find out and you’re dethroned… and we’re disgraced, forever known as the perverted sisters of Arrandale?”

The words tumbled out of Elsa before she could help herself.

“Wow,” Anna said, raising her eyebrows.

She was silent for a moment.

“Do you think there is cruelty in what we do?” Anna asked gently.

“No, but not everyone would agree, from the outside it looks, they wouldn’t understand-“ said Elsa quickly. She took a deep breath.

“ _I can’t be the reason they come after you_ ,” she said in a whisper. “ _With their pitchforks and their torches_.”

“Oh, _Elsa_ ,” Anna said, inwardly cursing their father for the millionth time.

“We grew up in a house with a man who, instead of saying – this is my child, this is my family, and we stick together at all costs… he locked you away, he broke our family and scattered the pieces, and he did it because he was afraid of what people would think. He cared more about his power and his reputation than he did about us,” Anna said.

She stroked Elsa’s hair as she talked.

“I meant it when I told you that was over. I won’t run my castle, or my kingdom, or my _family_ like that. I don’t care what anybody thinks. Not about the decisions I make as Queen, not about who I love, not about what that love looks like. I won’t live my life, or squander any more of yours, in the shadow of public opinion.”

Elsa was quiet, withdrawn.

“Are you ashamed of what we are together?” Ann asked. “Your is in the only opinion that matters to me, sister,” she said softly. “It always has been.”

“Not of our love,” Elsa said just as softly. “Never our love. But… I’m ashamed of what I need you to do for me… sometimes,” she admitted.

Anna kissed the top of Elsa’s head.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked.

Elsa shook her head. “NO,” she said urgently. “Never,” she said again. “Please.”

“I won’t then,” Anna said. “But that means you put your trust in my judgement. I make the decisions I think are best for us, and also are best for this kingdom.”

Elsa leaned into Anna’s body and held on to her tightly.

Anna rested her chin on the top of Elsa’s head, holding her just as tight.

“Everyone I love in the world is right here in this room,” Anna said. “Even if we’re banished to the frozen lands to be a kingdom of two, I’ll have everything I need.”

Elsa looked up in alarm.

“NOT that that will ever happen, sister,” Anna said quickly. “But if it did. We’d still be okay.”

“And besides, no one who knows us and the kindness of our lands will think anyone is feral or anyone is brutalizing anyone,” Anna said. “As for strangers, it doesn’t hurt for our potential conflicts to feel a little intimidated by rumors of my barbaric ways,” she kidded.

“Father was barbaric,” Elsa whispered, burying her face again.

“He was,” Anna said. It was the first time she had heard Elsa speak the truth of his nature. She felt proud. “And he’s gone now,” she said.

“He’s gone,” Elsa echoed.

“One thing though Elsa…” Anna said.

She held Anna out at arm’s length and looked seriously, intently, into her face.

Elsa frowned, afraid of what Anna may have to say.

“WHO said anything about keeping you on a chain?” Anna said playfully.

Elsa laughed, and blushed to the tips of her ears, resisting when Anna tried to hold her and search her face for the truth.

“Are you telling me what I think you are, sister?’ Anna asked.

“I proudly accept whatever discipline – whatever - _control_ – my Queen deems necessary to my lessons,” Elsa said in a muffled voice.

Anna could feel her sister giggling.

This was _not_ turning out to be as much of a punishment as she had thought it would be.

And so it was that the following day found Anna in the great hall, giving audience to a carefully selected queue of villagers seeking support, Elsa kneeling naked at her feet.

Elsa wore a leather collar fitted with an iron ring and lock, from which a chain ran from her neck to Anna’s wrist.

Aside from some very conspicuous attempts to study the ceiling, the walls, the floor and anywhere but the naked princess at the Queen’s throne, no one made any indication of oddity or strange behavior. Indeed, the villagers were used to strange behavior from the two young sisters, and had, like Kristoff, learned not to question.


End file.
